


Lucky

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ((sort of???)), F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Healthy Polyamory, Healthy Relationships, Kink Negotiation, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Tickling, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Ginny tells her partners about a certain liking of hers and is not disappointed by their reactions.





	Lucky

Ginny didn’t know how she got so lucky.

When she first told them, she was terrified that they would find it weird, or just laugh in her face. Looking back, she couldn’t have been more wrong. They loved her unconditionally, as they often had to remind her.

Hermione and Luna were very different people, but they worked well together as a team. Ginny loved being thrown in the middle of that dynamic, watching them play off each other in intelligent discussion, witty banter, and strategic planning.

And she especially loved to be on the receiving end of one of their schemes, which they knew all too well.

“I like being tickled,” she had managed to spit out one night, her face the same color as her hair.

Luna had tilted her head to the side curiously, while Hermione just nodded.

“We kind of figured,” Hermione said casually. “I mean, you never tell us to stop, even when you’re practically crying with laughter.”

Luna nodded. “We think it’s adorable though,” she added, more intuitive to Ginny’s sensitivity around the subject.

“Of course!” Hermione smiled softly, her matter-of-fact demeanor dropping. “I actually, um, did some research into it?”

Ginny’s head perked up. “You what?”

“Well, we already suspected that you liked it,” Hermione replied, blushing a bit herself. “And I figured if you weren’t going to tell us, we would bring it up. So I did some research on knismolagnia-”

“Huh?”

“Tickle fetishes.”

Ginny ducked her head again. “I’m not exactly sure if it’s a fetish? I mean, I think I could like it…that way, but it’s mostly just fun.”

“And that’s fine too,” Luna chimed in. “We can explore it together and figure out what you like.”

“It’s actually really common,” Hermione said. “There are communities dedicated to it online, platonically as well as romantically and sexually.”

And that was the start of a lot of experimenting, laughing, and loving.

Ginny learned that Hermione and Luna also worked well together when it came to utterly destroying her.

Hermione was more slow and methodical, watching Ginny’s reactions to determine which spots to target and what techniques to use there. She didn’t speak much, only grinning and pointing out things such as, “oh, you’re blushing so much!”, or, “this is a good spot, huh?”.

Luna was more chaotic with her methods, doing whatever she thought would make Ginny make cute squeaking noises or testing new tools in new spots to see what kind of reactions they would elicit, giggling along with her girlfriend the whole way. Oh, but her teasing was killer. Her words dripped from her lips like honey, sickly sweet and oh so taunting.

“Aw, does this tickle?” she would ask as if she didn’t already know the answer.

Combined, they drove Ginny absolutely crazy in the best possible ways.

But they didn’t need bondage and tools and teases to break Ginny into a giggly mess. Sometimes, they would organize little sneak attacks, backing her into a corner of their home and tickling her playfully until she gave in to doing the dishes.

It was one of those times, and Ginny could sense it. Her two partners had been acting suspicious, making goosebumps form up her arms every time they shared a glance.

Her suspicions proved right when she was cornered in their bedroom after a playful chase through the house, but she didn’t really want to escape; she just wanted to make them work for it.

She was wrestled back onto the bed, trapping her between their two bodies and instantly finding her sensitive spots with their fingers, as if all the places that made her howl with laughter were ingrained in their muscle memories. It was actually a pretty dizzying thought for Ginny, that they knew her body better than she probably did. That it wasn’t just something they did to satisfy her or make her happy. They enjoyed it as much as she did.

Luna was skittering her fingers around Ginny’s stomach, tank top conveniently riding up to expose pale, freckled flesh, while Hermione took to squeezing her thighs and sides, always keeping her on edge as to where the next sensation would spark from.

And when she called for mercy, they backed off to let her breathe before snuggling up to her, kissing her cheeks and face and stroking her hair, making her feel even more loved and accepted than she already did.

She really couldn’t have been more lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/V7V8FT1O


End file.
